This invention relates to electromagnetic circuit breakers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,627, for example, and in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 467,588, filed Feb. 18, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,941.
In certain applications of circuit breakers, it is desired that the current flowing through the circuit breaker be accurately determined. The use of separate calibrated shunt devices placed in the load or line ends of the circuit breaker for determining the current flowing through the circuit breaker are known. In this invention, the calibrated shunt device is connected between the electromagnetic sensing means and the movable contact so as to more accurately measure the current flowing through the circuit breaker.